


Challenge Accepted

by acklesaway



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesaway/pseuds/acklesaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor takes challenges very seriously, Darcy is definitely challenging them and Tony's down as long as he doesn't get a black eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

The first time it happened Tony tried to say it was a one-off because they were drinking a lot of Asgardian mead that Thor claimed to make anyone feel immortal which Tony just had to challenge. Thor had a tolerance that only a pagan god could muster but Tony wasn’t that far behind him when Darcy saddled up beside them and dared them to make out.

Tony tried to stifle his laughter at the thought of Thor smiting Darcy where she stood. Thor didn’t say anything at first but everyone in the room could hear Steve’s frown. “Why are there civilians here again?” He asked but everyone ignored him. He’d been going on about civilians in the Tower for the last few days but no one paid him any heed.

“Now Darcy as much as I would love to indulge your Asgardian fantasies, I’d rather not get shoved off the team roster because of a bad hammer incident,” Tony side-stepped before attempting to walk away from the little group and heading towards someone who he could tongue to death who probably wouldn’t pulverize him.

His options were leaning towards Clint.

Thor took a step forward, his eyes sparkling that had nothing to do with his drink of choice. “Thou step back from a challenge, brother?”

That made Tony stop in his track. “Wait, you actually want to make out? How much mead have you had?”

Thor shoots him a smile and suddenly Tony is backed up against a wall and has the God of Thunder in his personal space, not that he minds but he feels it’s worth mentioning. “I take challenges very seriously, Tony.”

And, hell. As long as Tony’s not gonna get a black eye over it why the hell not. He grabs hold of Thor’s hair and drags his lips down to his own. He doesn’t expect the…enthusiasm that Thor brings to the kiss but he’s not complaining one bit. He’s strong and blonde and smiles through all of Tony’s shit and he kind of likes that about him.

Tony tries to play it up for the audience because they have acquired an audience and his name is Tony Stark. He lets Thor dominate the kiss up to a certain point, because there’s no way in hell that Tony can dominate him even if he wanted to, but the heart into the kiss is all Tony.

He tries not to frown when it ends but the wink Thor shoots him reminds him that it was just a dare. Nothing more and he tries not to be disappointed with that.


End file.
